The Obsolete Guardian
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: In our 27th Bizarre Tale, and another Twilight Zone retelling, Sailor Pluto is charged with being an old Guardian. Sailor Venus is the judge, jury, and executioner, in a world where Sailor Scouts become their own city. This, of course, is a somewhat dramazation of Sailor Pluto's expulsion from the Sailor Senshi. Rated T.
In a dark room, a woman in a white sailor fuku uniform walked in. She has long green hair and tan skin. She was holding her staff, as she walked to the spotlight. She stood in place, as many girls in Sailor Fukus were watching her, in a quiet glare.

* * *

 _You walk into this room, at your own risk, because it leads you to the future; not a future that will be, but one that might be. This is not a new world. It is simply extension of what began in the recent one. It has patterned itself after every dictator who has planted the ripping imprint of a boot on the pages of history, since the beginning of time. It has refinements, technological advances, and a more sophisticated approach to the destruction of human freedom. But like every one of the super-countries, super-states, or new worlds that precede it, it has one rule: "Logic is an enemy of truth and menace"…_

* * *

"Sailor Pluto, please step forward…" A girl in a blue sailor suit called, as a girl with long blonde hair and a blue and red sailor uniform was on the huge judge's bench.

Pluto stepped in the light, as the girl, Sailor V, smirks at her, evilly.

* * *

 _Meet Setsuna Meioh, a.k.a. Sailor Pluto, in her last 48 hours on Earth. She is a member of the state known as the Sailor Guardians, but will soon be exterminated, because she is built out of flesh, and because she has a mind.  
In a " **Tale of the Bizarre** ", Sailor Pluto will draw her last breaths…_

* * *

 ** _Tales of the Bizarre #27:  
The Obsolete Guardian_**

* * *

Sailor V banged her gavel, as she called out, "Sailor Pluto! Step forward!"

A girl in a blue sailor uniform, with long blonde hair, called out, "The Sailor Guardians vs. Setsuna Meioh… it will now come to order."

Sailor V said, "Miss Meioh, I presume?"

Sailor Pluto bows, "Yes, chancellor…"

Sailor V stated, " _Sailor Pluto_ – _Meioh, Setsuna – Field Investigation Finding: Obsolescence._ Now, you've been under investigation we have made, in the mandatory period of 23 months, you are found to be obsolete. The purpose of this hearing is to make a finding of this manner and declare the sentence. Do you understand?"

"I understand that, ma'am."

"I ask you to speak up, _Miss Meioh_."

"Yes, ma'am. I understand the terms of this hearing."

Sailor V stated, "Please tell us your identity, occupation, and role."

"I am Sailor Pluto, otherwise known as my real name, Setsuna Meioh. I am a guardian of time and space. And my role is to protect the future."

Sailor V asked, "You what?"

The other Guardians laugh and murmur, as Sailor Pluto stepped back a bit.

She spoke to the Sailor Scout in blue, as she whispered, "Has she been under council?"

The girl said, "Yes, ma'am."

"And she understood her rights?"

"Yes, ma'am. She's been given orientation."

Sailor V instructed, "Miss Meioh, please step back in the light. I understand that you had council, and been given orientation, Miss Meioh. But I am not sure you understand the purpose of this hearing. The Field Investigators have classified you as obsolete. This finding carries serious implications. Do you understand that?"

Pluto nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

She was instructed, as she said, "I _am_ protector of the future! That _is_ my occupation, if you people choose to call it obsolete-."

The girl in blue asked, "Requesting clarification of the term…"

Sailor V smiled, "Yes… the term " _you people_ ", you make reference to _The State_?"

"Yes, that's what I am saying. I am making reference to The State."

"And you clearly said that your occupation is that you protect the future, is that right?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

Sailor V scoffed, "Protect… future? HAH! Future? Young Meioh, there is a reason why I summoned you here, dear."

"Is it because Pluto is no longer a planet?"

"Well, that. Plus, there's a lot we don't know about you. You are the one that helped save the Dark Moon Kingdom from making the world become black as night, with lifeless souls… but you dare tore apart two of our loving and founding leaders of the State – Usagi Tsukino and Mamoru Chiba."

"But that wasn't my fault. I would never do that, at all."

"You are in error. You changed the future, until now, they now are married, have a child, and all around you, all the Sailor Guardians that are witnessing your admiration, now watch you in disgust."

Pluto growled, "I only joined, from the future, only because you are being ridiculous. Now, you name all the planets in the Solar System. Neptune is now the smallest planet. But it is NOT for that reason why. But for some of my wrongdoings!"

V explained, "You think so? You are considered a relic of the future. You're nothing more than a broken toy girl robot… yet you bleed, sweat, cry, laugh, and move like all of us! YOU ARE HUMAN, SETSUNA! But you do not FUNCTION like all the other girls!"

"Are you calling me _obsolete_?"

"In a way… yes."

The girls chanted, "OBSOLETE! OBSOLETE! OBSOLETE!"

Sailor V roared, "SILENCE!"

The crowd stopped, as Sailor V said to Sailor Pluto, "After what you've done for me, for the girls that came before us… Mizuno, Hino, Kino, and Aino… and every one of these newly formed Sailor Scouts… we don't need you, anymore."

Sailor Pluto complained, "How can you say that? I am an original Sailor Guardian, because I was created to be functioning."

"You are in _error_ , Meioh… You were created as a child, and years go by, you were made to assist Sailor Guardians, in hopes of protecting a future that YOU made! YES! YOU, and your wildest fantasies! YOU ARE LIVING IN A DREAM, A CHIMERA, A REALITY THAT YOU CREATED! NO, SETSUNA MEIOH! IT WAS NEVER ABOUT PRINCE ENDYMION AND PRINCESS SERENITY! You act as though, you are a GODDESS! And since the prince and princess are now King and Queen of the Moon Kingdom, you no longer have a function! There are no more royalties! No more monarchy! Case in point: a minister. A minister would tell us that his function is that of preaching the word of God! And, of course, it follows that, since the Guardians have proven that Sailor Moon is the sole goddess, and that would've made the function of a minister somewhat academic, as well!"

"You preach to the WRONG GOD! THERE **IS!** A! GOD!"

The girls gasped, as Sailor V glared, "You are in error, Sailor Pluto. I was making a point. THERE **IS! NO! GOD!** "

She held up a microphone and called out through the speakers, "THE STATE HAS PROVEN THAT THERE IS NO GOD!"

"YOU CANNOT ERASE GOD WITH AN EDICT!"

Sailor V smirked, "Can I? Sailor Moon is our only goddess… but we all agree that there is no other god, than her. We all agree on that, and YOU, of all people, should know that, by now! The Sailor Guardians' motto is to defend peace! To right wrongs! To triumph over evil! To douse in water and repent, punish, chastise, and make them feel so much pain, it'll leave you numb! WE, Setsuna Meioh, protect the State! WE are the Guardians of the cities, and your powers are nothing more than two-bit relics of the sands of the past! You're an anachronism! A GHOST from another time!"

"I am _blessed_ with powers!" Pluto yelled, "You cannot erase a legendary hero, by stripping her of her pride and dignity!

V yelled back, " ** _ILLUSIONS, MEIOH!_** NOTHING BUT ILLUSIONS! YOU ARE FROM THE FUTURE, I.E. A FIGMENT OF YOUR OWN FANTASY WORLD THAT YOU LIVE IN! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A GHOST IN TIME! YOU'RE A BUG! You have no purpose here! You're obsolete! You're behind the times! 2006 was the end of Pluto, and in 20XX, this is the END of _Sailor_ Pluto! The planet is no longer a planet, but now nothing more than a mere asteroid, deep within the cold reaches of space! If you had ice powers, like Sailor Mercury, this would not be happening! But the State agrees that you no longer function!"

Pluto roared, "I don't care. I'm a Sailor Guardian! I STILL LIVE! I am from the future! I have a life! I cared for all of you, INCLUDING HARUKA AND MICHIRU, I mean, Sailors Uranus and Neptune! Even if you put me in my grave, I DON'T CARE! I am STILL A SAILOR GUARDIAN, IN SPIRIT!"

"LIES! **LIES! ALLLLLL LIES!** YOU ARE A LIAR, SETSUNA MEIOH! YOU _ARE_ A SAILOR GUARDIAN, but NOW A RELIC! OF OUTDATED INJECTIONS! The narcotics you call a planet, yet you NEVER ADMIT IT! You NEVER ADMIT THAT YOU'RE NO LONGER A PLANET! AND THE STATE AGREES THAT IS LOW MORALE! AND THAT is why WE DON'T NEED YOU, ANYMORE! SAILOR PLUTO IS NOW A FIGMENT OF FABLES, ALL BECAUSE THE EGGHEADS IN NASA DECLARED YOU OBSOLETE! YOU ARE A DWARF, NOW! A MIDGET! AND A WASTE OF SPACE! **THAT** IS WHY YOU ARE NO LONGER NEEDED! YOU'RE A SPECK OF DUST! A QUIET WHISPER IN RUMORS! AND NOTHING MORE THAT A FABLE AMONGST MEN AND WOMEN!"

Sailor V calmed down, and glared at Pluto, saying in a deep voice, "You have wasted my time… and ours… and you're not worth the waste…"

She bellowed to the girl in blue, "Instruct her!"

The girl in blue called, "Setsuna Meioh, please leave the bench, and await for your final verdict."

Sailor Pluto stepped back, as Sailor V summoned three girls in red and green Sailor Uniforms. The girl in blue called, "How do you find Sailor Pluto, ladies?"

One girl in red, with curly pink hair said, "Obsolete."

One girl in green, with her blonde hair in a ponytail said, "Obsolete."

One girl in orange, with her brown hair in a medium length said, "Obsolete."

The girl in blue said to Sailor V, "Obsolete."

Sailor V smiled, "I concur."

The girl in blue called, "Setsuna Meioh, approach the bench."

She announced the verdict to her, "The Sailor Guardians find you… _obsolete_."

Dejected and sad, Sailor Pluto walks away, clutching her staff. Sailor V called, "For your punishment, we – SETSUNA MEIOH! STEP BACK INTO THE LIGHT, PLEASE! – We have ways of dealing with now- _former_ Sailor Guardians."

Sailor Pluto returns to the light, as Sailor V continued, "Now, it is liable that we have stripped girls of their powers, because they are powerful and brave, and legends in our time. But you, my dear, are of an exception. Siding with Sailors Moon, Chibi-Moon, Saturn, and others… caring for Sailor Saturn… and now, saving the worlds, sacrificing your star seed for honor."

Pluto bowed and said, "Yes, ma'am."

Sailor V stated, "And since you were one of the original members of the Sailor Guardians, stripping you of your powers… and banishment… they are not worthy of your pity. The State has issued, though under protest, the only punishment for a Sailor Scout like you – _the Death Penalty._ "

The girls murmur, as they were shocked by the sentence. Sailor Pluto said, "Then I humbly accept that sentence."

Sailor V replied, "Very well. Name the place that you wish to die, and _how_ you will die. Your rights are as followed: You are to be liquidated within between the period of 48 hours to a week, and no sooner, but you have the option of method and precise time. There are several prescribed methods to your execution: pills, gas, electrocution, etc. And it has to be done, _immediately,_ an hour from now, or any specific time, in exact time."

Sailor Pluto replied, "In due time."

Sailor V added, "And… do you have a special request?"

Sailor Pluto replied, "I'd like for this execution to be televised, so the Sailor Guardians of Today can see one of their own, disgraced and shunned, die in public. I will, of course, keep my staff with me. For it is my only weapon… and my only artifact. Should I die, it goes with me… I would like to die… with an audience."

Sailor V smirked, "Interesting. Indeed! That we can arrange. You know, we never televised executions and deaths in the new Sailor Guardian State. It has an educated effect on the population. You see, we fear that most of our girls died, for honor and valor. And keeping your weapon with you. It's like clutching a teddy bear. AMAZING ENOUGH, MY DEAR MEIOH! You know that it is rare to show off our executions, as long as they learn what happens when relics of old time are used as archaic items. Why, we've had over 200 monsters and droids killed, in public, televised to _protect_ the State. But killing innocent girls is wrong. But for you, I'll make an exception, since you _are_ an original Sailor Guardian."

Sailor Pluto stated, "There _is_ but one final request I'd like, before I am returned to my room. I'd like someone to join me, during my death, for I wish to have a witness viewing me."

"And why would you request that?"

"Because, I _am,_ or _was_ , a Guardian of Time and Space. But I should remind you… I have no means of escaping…"

The girl in blue asked, "This is unheard of."

"Yes," Sailor V said, "We do not understand the method of that request."

Pluto said, "Well, I want the assassin to join me in my room… and only she and I know the method of the death."

Sailor V proclaimed, "I will accept it, Miss Meioh, provided that your liquidation must be made, within the 48 hour period."

"I have no doubt… about it."

"And as for the time of the liquidation…"

"Midnight, tomorrow."

"And the place?"

"In my room…"

Sailor V stated, as she brushed her hair with her hand, "Granted. You have our word. In two days, at the stroke of 12, midnight, the Sailor Guardians will no longer have Sailor Pluto, a relic of time. We will choose a liquidator, and send her over to your room. She will be duty-bound, just as you prescribed, Miss Meioh, not to divulge the method you've decided upon. That will be all. You are excused, Miss Meioh."

Sailor Pluto walked off, as most of the girls in Sailor fukus were confused and concerned. She left the huge dark hall, returning to her room.

The girl in blue asked Sailor V, as she was mostly perplexed, "An odd one… with a very bizarre request…"

Sailor V responded, "Let her. Bizarre, yes, but to _our_ advantage. We'll show the people how this _obsolete_ Sailor Guardian, this _Pluto_ , dies."

* * *

At 11am, two days later, Setsuna was still in her Sailor Pluto form, as she whispered, holding her staff, "Now… I can die peacefully…"

She looked at a camera on the wall, as she said, "Everything is in place, just as I requested. Soon, the Sailor Guardians will understand…"

At 11:16am, a knock on the door was made. The door opened, as Sailor V appeared, in her red and blue uniform, red eye mask, and red bow.

"I came here to see how you were doing." She said.

Pluto replied, "Oh, I am fine. Nothing out of the ordinary. And thank you for volunteering."

"Volunteering, my butt!" Sailor V protested, "You made that ridiculous request, because _no one_ wants to volunteer."

"Indeed, chancellor. Make yourself at home, for a bit."

"I'm not staying longer. I have to go. The Guardians need me. I _am_ Sailor V, the _first_ Sailor Guardian."

"Of course, you are. But you were also _Sailor Venus_ … or should I say… Minako Aino?"

Minako growled, "How did you know?"

"Oh, I have ways. Who _else_ would be Sailor V, and become a newer Guardian, in place of her role as leader… for the Moon Princess of legend, Usagi Tsukino?"

Minako sat down, as Pluto approached the door. Minako said, "I have been aging a bit. I want to be _Forever 17_. I am a young girl, with no life to lose. Rei, Ami, Mako… they all want to be young, too… but I am a deity… an idol… and a divinity… but then Usagi came along, and stole my thunder. But I didn't care. Usagi _was_ the Moon Princess, and it was my destiny to become Guardian of the Princess. And then, you came along, and ruined everything, only to realize that you wanted to show us the future."

"I did, and I am sorry. You do care for me… do you?"

Minako roared, "NO!"

She went to the door, as Pluto called, "Chancellor!"

Minako huffed, "Make it quick. I have to go, now. And how do I know that this is some sort of gesture of vengeance?"

"Vengeance? Oh, Miss Aino… Chancellor…"

"Well, I'm somewhat responsible for the finding of your case. Your _demise_ in 13 hours, is only to state the fact of the ruling of my decision."

She stated, "The only reason I was chosen, to be your assassin, and that is that the _Guardians! The Scouts! The State_ has no fears. None at all!"

"Well, you will forgive me, Chancellor, but that's all the elements of a joke. You came to my room, to prove that the state isn't afraid of _me_? Why that's a gist for a chuckle, to have the Sailor Guardian State to be afraid of a Sailor Dwarf, an obsolete Scout, like me. No, I'll tell you the reason you came. I'll tell it to you, so you won't admit it to yourself. You see, somewhere along the line, you have a deviation of the norm. And I don't fit your _formulae_. Your state has everything aligned. You're an original Guardian, now a Chancellor. You're the strength. People like me are the weakness. You control, order, and dictate. And my kind merely follows and obeys. But something's gone wrong, hasn't it? I don't fit."

"Of course you fit, Miss Meioh! In a few moments, you're be cringing and pleading like all the rest. OH, yes, you fit! You have a worthless life to live, since your namesake is useless, but you ALSO have an instinct for survival! And in a few hours, when you feel life slipping away, if your survival is in a question of minutes, we'll see _THEN_ just who the strongest is: The State's or the useless shell of a human being… who is now nothing more than a broken doll… But having a televised execution is fun. Why, over the past month we had 200 Sailor Scouts executed, in 6 hours."

Setsuna growled, "You never learn. Your history has become evil and corrupt, being an evil faction. History teaches you nothing."

Minako stated, "On the contrary, history has taught us a lot! Our predecessors have done the job, before us; all who had the right idea: Hitler, Stalin, Hussein… they _all_ did it. But their era was not one in excess. They weren't simply going _far enough_! Too many undesirables were still left around, and many formed a resistance. Old people, for example, they clutched to the past, and won't accept the _new era_. The sick, the maimed, and the deformed… they fasten onto it on a healthy body, and damage it, so _WE_ eliminate it. And people like _you_ , they can serve NO function for the State, so… we put an end to them."

Minako chuckled, "Now then, I have no time for this… I have another appointment, this evening. So, in a few hours, we'll put an end to a fruitless life… and Miss Setsuna Meioh… Sailor Pluto… goes to her own nirvana. That's what they call it, huh?"

She approached the door, as Setsuna halted her. Minako said to make it brief.

"You're not going anywhere, Minako Aino… I mean, Sailor V…" She said, "You have plenty of time…"

"How's that?"

"I'm afraid that I haven't been very fair of you, being a corrupt Sailor Guardian, being _Forever 17_ … I invited you here for a special reason. Would you like to know the method of how I will die? Well, in exactly twelve hours from now, here in this room, a bomb will go off."

Minako smirked, "How thoughtful of you, Miss Meioh… A rather quick and painful death."

Pluto said, "Yes, indeed. However, knowing that you're going to be blown to smithereens in a few moments, isn't the happiest thought in the world, you know? Is it?"

"Well, that depends on the individual."

"Indeed, it does."

Minako smirked, "Well, I'll have someone replace me, for this certain matter. You, however, will say goodbye to _everything…_ and hello… _to oblivion_ …"

She cackled evilly, as Pluto smiled, turning away from Sailor V. Sailor V turned the knob, but then stopped laughing. She gasped, as she tried to turn the knob. She growled, "NO! What the-? What is this?"

Pluto smiled, "I haven't been fair at _you_ , Minako… because _you_ were my volunteer, from the beginning…"

"What kind of idiocy is this? You locked the door?!"

"Oh, yes! I _did_ lock the door."

Minako turned to the camera, as she was shaken in shock, as Setsuna sat down on a chair, saying, "Well, it looks like _two_ relics of the past are to die together. Now, question: _How does a man or woman react to the knowledge that he/she is about to be blown to bits in twelve hours?_ Answer: _that depends on the individual_."

"Let me out, Miss Meioh!" Minako barked, "I WANT OUT OF HERE, RIGHT NOW!"

"No, Minako." Setsuna said, "I won't let you out, just yet. I want the world to see how the State fairs, with their leader, Sailor V, dying in an explosion, for honor, bravery, and valor."

Minako glared at the camera, and then turned to the clock, as it is now 11:24am. She huffed, "Will there be a _final_ meal for you?"

"No, thanks. I'd rather starve for 12 hours, being that this place is a nightmare…"

Minako knocked on the locked door and called, "HELLO? HELP ME! LET ME OUT! THIS IS AN ORDER!"

"There is no one to rescue you, Chancellor Aino. Do you wish to have someone rescue you, without the victim being liquidated, without a proper audience? Yes… If that happens… Then, the State will prove what they are… weak and frail… because their leader chose to run away."

Minako snarled, as she turned to Setsuna, "You little wench… Fine, then. The game is on, Setsuna. For twelve hours, I will stay, and try to break you."

Setsuna smiled, "Oh, that is fine. While you stay, we can just sit quietly, whilst I read."

She pulled out a bible and said, "This was the last known Holy Book left in the State… seeing that you burned them all."

Minako said, "That is _not true!_ We would never resort to arson and cannibalism! We don't burn these books. How else can anyone read? Education is a proper tool for the brain."

"Yes…" Setsuna stated, "But keep it in mind, Minako. Why else would you study, if you have the same books, over and over again, and learn of a proper history. But this, this is special. Seeing that this will be my final moments, mind you, I shall be reading a whole passage of this book… seeing that it would be time to go…"

She added, "It would be wise to have a spiritual ex-Sailor Guardian to face death, in front of a captive audience… but it wouldn't be wise, if the State _loses_ its status, in the eyes of the people, just to rescue its chancellor, namely _you_."

Minako huffed, "You made your point… You, Setsuna, cannot win. You won't make me crack. In fact, I'll die, too, if I have to! Not the first time I died…"

"Yes. _Twice,_ if I recall?"

Minako said nothing, as she sat down in a small white chair. Setsuna reads a small book, as she offered her to read. Minako refused to accept it. Setsuna turned away, as Minako grumbles in annoyance.

"Twelve hours. She'll just say " _Oooh, I give up. Kill me now. I can't take it!_ " Hah! She deserves every minute of it!" She thought, as she glared at Setsuna.

"What are you looking at?" Setsuna asked.

Minako smirked, "Oh… I have to look at your soon-to-be cringing face, when you beg and plead to surrender."

Setsuna smiled, "My dear… You will try… but I wouldn't count on it. You would love to see a person cry, plead, and cringe her fingers, wanting to live…"

Setsuna continued to read, as Minako sighed, "Darn you… We shall see, Miss Meioh…"

She relaxed, as Setsuna was reading her books.

 **XXXXX**

Hours later, Setsuna was reading out a passage from a history book, as Minako moaned, "What time is it?"

Setsuna said, "It's 4pm, dear chancellor… You have eight hours to go."

"This is insane! It's been 5 hours, as I recall!"

"No. _Four hours, 44 minutes_. You arrived, at 11:16am, as I predicted. You were brave enough to admit defeat."

"Let me out… LET ME OUT!" Minako screeched.

She banged on the door, as she yelled, "YOU CANNOT MAKE ME DO THIS! HELP! HELP ME! YOUR CHANCELLOR DEMANDS IT! I CAN'T BEAR THROUGH WITH THIS TORTURE!"

Setsuna barked, "A-HA! You are weak… YOU ARE FRAIL! YOU CANNOT TAKE TORTURE, AS DOES THE SAILOR GUARDIANS OF YOUR TIME! Yes, I _will_ let you out. But not yet. Forgive me, but it just isn't the right time."

She said, "Of course, you can just say _please_."

Sailor V growled in protest, " _Please… Please_ let me out!"

Pluto petted her head, and then said, "No."

Minako roared, "YOU HEARTLESS WENCH! DAMN YOU!"

She tried to attack her, but Setsuna halted her, "AND WHAT? STRIKE ME, CHANCELLOR? I wouldn't do that… if I were you… A chancellor, Sailor V, a humbled Sailor Guardian… to strike a fellow Guardian, who was stripped of her pride, her dignity, and her title…"

"YOU ARE NO LONGER A SAILOR GUARDIAN!" Minako yelled.

"I STILL AM, MINAKO AINO!" Setsuna roared, "BUT ONLY FOR THE REMAINING HOURS I HAVE LEFT! SO, SMITE DOWN UPON ME, O NOBLE SAILOR GUARDIAN! SEE WHAT HAPPENS, WHEN YOU ASSAULT ONE OF YOUR OWN, AS SHE IS ABOUT TO BE EXECUTED! LOOK AT THE AUDIENCE! LOOK AT THEIR FACES! THIS IS _NOT_ CANDID CAMERA! THIS IS **_LIVE EXECUTION_**!"

"I idolize your pleas, Miss Meioh, but a shoe on the other foot. It's one thing to watch you cringe, plead, and cry, but what choice is it to have a member of the State to suffer, as much as your do? But you're insane, if you think they will let me stay here!"

"They?! Requesting a clarification to the term " _They_ ". OH! You mean the State? Oh, I think they'll sit on _their_ hands for a while. They don't wanna miss _this_ scene. Besides, the very act of rescuing you would be very demeaning to them… They'll have to break in there, and drag you away, rescuing a high-ranking member of the Sailor Guardian State, to snatch them out of the soup, so-to-speak. NO, I don't think _they_ will help you, in these final minutes."

Minako growled, "I have misjudged you, Miss Meioh…"

Setsuna concluded, "You underestimated me. You wanted the whole world to see how a disgraced Guardian dies… but in the process, their beloved chancellor dies, too. Face the cameras! Step into the light! Let the whole country see the _strength_ of the State, the _resiliency_ of the State, the _courage_ of the State, let the whole see a valiant woman of bravery face the cold hand of death. And you have a _nirvana_ , coming up… Now, just sit down, and have a chat. Just you… me… and the _great equalizer_ … Because this _death_ will be a _great equalizer_ …  
So, you have here, the strong, beautiful, and rather charming, uniformed, medaled symbol of the authority… and this insignificant Sailor Scout… and suddenly, in the eyes of God… there's precious little to distinguish us."

Minako growled, as she sat back down, "You win, Setsuna Meioh. I realize that I cannot strike my own. But you do not intimidate me, for I have some bravery left. Go ahead… make me crack. But I want you to be the first to know… I want to see you _suffer_!"

Setsuna smiled, "So be it."

She opened her book, as Minako started to feel tired. She fell asleep, as Setsuna was still reading.

* * *

That night, Minako was lying on her chair, as she was sleeping. Setsuna nudged her, as she said, "Minako? Minako…"

She opened her eyes and yawned, "Miss Meioh… You're still alive…"

"Yes. And you know that you fell asleep, after I was feeling the niceness of solitude…"

Minako gasped, "What time is it?"

"11pm. You were asleep for 7 hours. Yet, if you overslept, you'd never wake up." Setsuna then winked.

Minako sighed, "Okay… I admit that I was being unjustly, but the girls still admire me for being brave, even if it means breaking you. So… go ahead… I dare you…"

Setsuna held up the Bible, as she said, "One… last… book… to read… I even marked down some of my favorite parts of the books, marked in yellow. It's rude of me to highlight and desecrate a book, but… as you said, there _is_ no god… only Sailor Moon is your goddess."

Minako huffed, "No. In the name of Sailor Moon, and in the name of love, I'll punish you."

Setsuna stated, "Yes, Sailor V! In the name of love, I'll punish _you_! For this… this will be… your final eulogy. You should listen, as I read you my favorite passages…"

Setsuna read the Bible, out loud, as Minako nodded, "If I die, so be it. And I'll have no regrets…"

Setsuna kept reading, as Minako was nervous. It was now 11:30pm, as Setsuna was reading _Psalm 23_.

" _The lord is my Shepard; I shall not want.  
He maketh me to lie down in green pastures. He leadeth me beside the still waters.  
He restored my soul: He leadth me in the paths or righteousness for his name's sake  
Yea, though I walk to the valley of the shadow of death,  
I fear no evil: for thou art with me;  
thy rod and staff they comfort me.  
Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies…_"

Minutes rolled by, as Minako was scared, as Setsuna kept reading aloud her Bible. Time passed, as it was now 11:45pm – fifteen minutes left, before their demise.

"Please… enough…" Minako moaned, "I don't want this to happen, again… NO! LET ME OUT!"

Setsuna said, "You have time left… and time is all you need…"

Minako huffed, "As long as you're happy. I won't be, until you are satisfied, seeing _me_ dead!"

Setsuna smiled, "Now why would I do that? Continuing…"

Setsuna continued to read, as Minako was crying, with tears in her eyes.

Five minutes left, as Minako was weeping, while Setsuna read aloud _Psalm 59:  
_ " _Deliver me from mine enemies, O my God: defend me from them that riseup against me.  
Deliver me from the workers of iniquity, and save me from the bloody men.  
For, lo, they lie in wait for my soul: the mighty are gathered against me; not FOR my transgression, nor FOR my sin, O Lord.  
They run and prepare themselves without MY fault. Awake to help me, and behold…_"

Minako was crying, as she saw that it was now 11:59am. She had about one minute to live, along with Setsuna, who kept reading. Minako waited, as she sobbed, "No… What is going on?"

A minute had passed… and nothing… The clock remained at 11:59, as Minako asked, "You… YOU DID THIS? You delayed the inevitable! DID YOU?"

Setsuna replied, "Please… I may have been unfair. My staff isn't just my weapon. It halts time. And with seconds left, I can finish, without no hurry. Now, I shall continue…"

She continued to read _Psalm 59,_ as Minako held her head, as she was stuck in 11:59, for minutes on end. Minako wept and blubbered, as Setsuna continued to read the Good Book, as Minako was still weeping in sadness, stuck frozen in time, seconds before the untimely demise of herself and Sailor Pluto.

Finally, she just couldn't take anymore, as Setsuna reached _Psalm 142_. Minako stopped her, as she wailed in fright.

"Please… Please stop!" She blubbered, "PLEASE, NO MORE! LET ME OUT! PLEASE, PLEASE LET ME OUT! IN THE NAME OF GOD, LET ME OUT! **LET ME OUT!** "

Setsuna slams the book shut, as she cried, "YES, Minako Aino! In the name of God, I _will_ let you out."

She stood up, as Minako was crying. Setsuna gave her the key to the door, as she added, in her final words, " _So shines a good Samaritan… walking to her people, in valor and bravery…_ Go now, Sailor V… Go in peace. And hurry."

Minako went to the door and unlocked it. Setsuna resumes time, as she was seconds away from the room about to go off. Setsuna turned to the clock, holding the Good Book by her bosom, and closed her eyes, as Minako ran to the stairs. She hid for cover, and then at Midnight…

 **BOOM!  
** The room exploded, with Sailor Pluto from inside. The room was demolished into charred ashes, leaving only debris and burnt books behind, reducing everything and Sailor Pluto into nothing. Minako got out from cover, as she dusted herself off. She whimpered, "Never… again… The Death Penalty is no more… From now on, Guardians who are obsolete will be stripped of powers… Death… will no longer… be justified…"

She walked off, as she remained calm, pretending that her final moments with Setsuna Meioh, the woman who _was_ Sailor Pluto, never happened.

* * *

The next morning, Sailor V returned to her courtroom, as she saluted to the girls. The girls gave out a cold stare, as Sailor V approached her podium.

"STAND WHERE YOU ARE! No further." The same girl in the blue Sailor Uniform was on the podium, as she called, "Minako Aino, Sailor V… You have been removed from office. The Field Investigators have declared you _Obsolete_."

Minako gasped, "Obsolete? Why?"

The girl explained, "We have seen the live video. You have proven to be brave to withstand a total of 13 hours, during the execution of Setsuna Meioh, last night. However, in light of the final moments, you have disgraced the Sailor Guardian State, by leaving your orders. You have proven yourself a _coward_. You have, therefore, no function."

Minako sobbed, "What? But she tricked me. I'm not _obsolete_!"

The girl called, "YOU ARE OBSOLETE!"

Minako protested, "But I'm NOT! I'M NOT OBSOLETE!"

The girl called out, "MEMBERS OF THE SAILOR SCOUT STATE!"

The girls chanted, "OBSOLETE! OBSOLETE!"

As they chanted, the girl on the podium called, "UNANIMOUS! YOU ARE **OBSOLETE!** "

As they continued, Minako barked out, "This is ridiculous! You're making a terrible mistake! A TRAGIC MISTAKE! I AM NOT OBSOLETE! SETSUNA MEIOH MADE ME DO IT! SHE TRICKED ME! I _work_ for the State! I _believe_ in the State! I help give the Guardians strength!"

She hollered out, "HOW CAN YOU CALL ME OBSOLETE? **HOW CAN YOU?** "

The girls stopped, as Minako breathed heavily. She said, "Please… I'm not obsolete."

The girl in blue snapped her fingers, as a few Sailor Scouts block the exit. Minako tried to escape, but in every direction she took, they surrounded her. Minako gave up, as she pleaded to the _new_ chancellor.

"No… Please… I'm not obsolete… I have a function, I do. I have a purpose. Please. I'm Sailor Venus, or Sailor V… I want to _serve_ the Sailor Guardians… Please… Please, no…"

The girls that surrounded her, started to growl, as Minako continued to plead, "No… I'm not obsolete! I want to help you! I… wait, no… NO! I want to _serve_ you guys!"

The growls went louder and louder, slowly, as she cried, "Please, please! I'm not obsolete! NO! I want to SERVE the State! PLEASE! NO! I am Sailor V! **I AM SAILOR V!** "

Minako ran off. The girls yell out in a very loud cry, as they tackled Minako into the ground. They threw her into the long table and restrained her. She yelled out, as she was being dragged away to her death, " **PLEASE! PLEASE, I'M NOT OBSOLETE! I'M SAILOR V! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

The girls, still yelling, dragged Minako Aino away, taking her to her fate, similar to how Setsuna Meioh died, only more gruesome and even more deadlier. And she was never seen again…

* * *

 _The Chancellor, the late chancellor, Miss Minako Aino, a.k.a. Sailor V, was only partially correct. She WAS obsolete. But so is the whole state, the entity she worshiped. Any state, any entity, any ideology that fails to recognize the worth, the dignity, the rights of Man, that state is considered Obsolete.  
A case to be filed under "M" for "Mankind"… in the " **Tales of the Bizarre** "._

* * *

 ** _Miz-K Note:_** _This fic is a retelling Sailor Moon parody of "The Obsolete Man" from The Twilight Zone. Setsuna Meioh plays the late Burgess Meredith's role, and most of its lines were used from said episode. This fic, along with the episode, focuses on the dangers of totalitarianism, as a "What If…", and would ask "What if the Sailor Guardians stood for tyranny and totalitarianism, instead of love and justice?". Also, I'd like to apologize for the usage of Psalms 23 & 59, for they were mentioned in the episode._

* * *

 ** _Good night out there, wherever you are…_**


End file.
